1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and more specifically, a fixing device for attaching an auxiliary card to a personal computer without using screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computers have become part of our daily lives. Hardware devices must be easy to install in a personal computer to satisfy requirements of users. Auxiliary cards, such as display cards or network cards, are the most common add-on hardware devices. The chance of needing to install or detach an auxiliary card is high for most users. The normal procedure for card installation is as follows.
An inner side of a back plate of a personal computer has a securing module having a plurality of fixing slots for securing an auxiliary card, such as a PCI (peripheral component interconnect) card. The auxiliary card comprises a bracket, which is bent to form a flat piece and a vertical piece (i.e., the bracket). The flat piece is positioned onto a securing surface of the securing module and the vertical piece covers the fixing slot when securing the auxiliary card into the computer. The securing surface has a plurality of screw holes, enabling the flat piece to be tightly screwed to the securing surface. Thus the auxiliary card can be tightly held in the computer.
This process achieves the objective of auxiliary card installation. However, a user needs a screwdriver, screws are easily lost, and the process can cause hand injury due to inexperience of the user or difficult angles involved in the card installation process.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a fixing device for attaching or detaching an auxiliary card in a personal computer without using screws.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a fixing device for attaching an auxiliary card in a personal computer. The fixing device includes a first hole formed at one end of a securing module, a second hole formed at another end of the securing module, and a main body. The main body includes an elastic portion at a top of the main body, a first arm and a second arm located at the two sides of the main body, and a first engaging portion located on the first arm and a second engaging portion on the second arm. The first and the second engaging portions are inserted into the first and the second holes at the ends of the securing module, coupling the main body and the securing module, while allowing the main body to partially rotate around the securing module. The elastic portion is used to elastically clamp the auxiliary card in place.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that a user does not need any tools or screws to secure or detach the auxiliary card in a personal computer, avoiding lost screw bothers and possible hand injury due to inexperience or difficult angles.
These and other objectives and advantages of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.